


Шолохов и чемодан часов

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первыми Соло пустил в ход безобидного Уайльда и классические Чопард.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шолохов и чемодан часов

Новая жизнь — новые привычки.

Наполеон Соло приобретал новые привычки с легкостью. Надевал их на себя, как новый костюм или новую маску. Надо сказать, снимал так же легко и укладывал на самое дно чемодана — до востребования. Мало ли, вдруг понадобятся.

Начав работать совместно с Курякиным, Соло внезапно, совершенно случайно, конечно, как можно подумать иное, приобрел две новые привычки. Он начал забывать свои книги на всех горизонтальных поверхностях и подрезать особенно интересные наручные часы с удвоенным усердием. Словно к чемпионату среди карманников готовился.

На самом деле, никаких чемпионатов не было, иначе Соло бы о них знал и не слезал с самой высокой ступени пьедестала почета. Все эти танцы с книгами и часами — привычки — были частью не то ухаживания за Ильей, не то попыткой большевика из себя вывести. Соло планомерно тыкал пальцем в небо, а попадал в болевые точки. Нужно было выяснить предельный уровень давления на Илью Курякина, при котором еще можно им управлять, не подвергая себя угрозе быть раздавленным этим бронепоездом. Нужно было немного подкорректировать советское сознание, в котором не то, что нетрадиционным — вообще никаким сексуальным отношениям, кажется, места не было.

В сознании, может, и не было. А вот в подсознании…

Короче говоря, Соло пытался понять, сколько печатей можно снять с красного демона без вреда для собственного здоровья.

Первыми Соло пустил в ход безобидного Уайльда и классические Чопард. «Тюремная исповедь» была засунута под подушку вместо «Тихого Дона» (Соло русским владел не так хорошо, как нужно было для чтения этого опуса, потому просто убрал книжку к себе в шкаф, в выдвижной ящик с бельем), а вот Чопард вручил открыто, ничего не стесняясь.

Курякин на часы посмотрел странно, почти холодно, но сурово насупленные брови его дрогнули. Соло усмехнулся в чашку кофе:

— Совершенно замечательные часы. Нравятся?

Илья перестал помешивать чай ложечкой, протянул руку мимо чопардов к блюдцу с лимоном и дернул уголком рта:

— Ничего. Классика, — и положил дольку лимона в свою чашку.

— Это тебе. Подарок.

Илья кивнул благодарно, серьезно настолько, будто ему сейчас орден за отвагу на грудь навесили, а не краденые часы презентовали. Ладно, решил Соло, хоть не скривился — и на том спасибо. И стал ждать вечера. Благо, в этот раз номер был на двоих, так что восторги Курякина шансов упустить не было.

В полночь Соло покинул ванную комнату, пригладил волосы перед зеркалом и улегся в постель, вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, поудобнее устраивая затылок на подушке. В пятнадцать минут первого глаза он открыл, напряженно вслушиваясь. Ничего. Тишина. Соседняя комната была словно пуста. Странно. Наконец, послышался шелест страниц, потом — невнятное ворчание на русском. Соло залез под одеяло и снова смежил веки. Ну давай, заходи, большевик, подумал Соло. Да так и уснул, потому что ни в час, ни в два, ни в три никто в его двери не постучал и не совсем праведный сон его не нарушил.

Утром Соло ходил вокруг Ильи как кот вокруг стола, на котором хозяйка забыла миску свежих сливок, как бы невзначай заглядывал в глаза и улыбался. Русский даже пару раз улыбнулся в ответ. Ну как улыбнулся. Изобразил нечто, напоминающее спазм лицевых мышц. Соло считал в этом мимическом экзерсисе очевидное «сгинь уже, тоска зеленая». Но никакой агрессии. Даже пальцы у Курякина ча-ча-ча не вытанцовывали. Соло решил дождаться вечера — всё равно весь день в разных частях города будут.

Вечером, когда Соло уселся расслабиться перед телевизором с бокалом бурбона, Илья заперся в ванной. Соло вздохнул — может, исповедь Уайльда так сильно взбудоражила неподготовленный разум настоящего советского человека, что теперь тот совсем не по-советски рукоблудствует в душе? Додумать эту мысль до конца у Соло не получилось — по одному из каналов показали фото Хрущева трехлетней давности. То самое, с ботинком на столе. Соло, об этом инциденте только слышавший, едва бурбоном не подавился. Все эти русские ненормальные.

Как раз в этот момент из ванной соизволил явиться Курякин, и, что несказанно обрадовало Наполеона Соло, в руках у надежды советской разведки была та самая подсунутая книжечка. Открытая. На середине.

— Ээм, — Соло указал рукой с бокалом в сторону телевизора. Хрущев, туфля и Генассамблея. Любого здорового человека это должно было по крайней мере развеселить. Курякин перевел взгляд с Соло на экран, потом обратно, пожал плечами, чуть скривившись, — мол, и что? — и, уткнувшись в книгу, прошествовал в сторону своей комнаты.

— О, Уайльд! — крикнул Соло, когда Курякин уже вслепую открывал дверь — ну просто прилежный студент перед экзаменом, от учебника оторваться не может.

— Угу, — кивнул Илья. — Занятно.

И скрылся в спальне.

Утром Соло обнаружил «Тюремную исповедь» на накрытом для завтрака столе. Чайничек, в котором приносили чай, уже был пуст, на блюдце остался только один жалкий ломтик лимона, поверх книги лежала записка: «Тихий Дон верни». Соло фыркнул. Еще чего. Хорошо, что часы не отдал.

На следующий день Соло умыкнул Брегет. Дорогой даже на вид, красивый, как океанский лайнер — нужно же поздравить коллегу с первым успешным шагом за железный занавес асексуальности. Брегет Курякина, кажется, напряг. Как и книга, на которой Соло часики разместил.

— Это снова мне? — Илья кивнул на покоящиеся на его кровати Брегет и «Исповедь маски». Соло, стоявший в дверях и с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдавший за переменами в лице кгбшника, кивнул. Илья взял часы, примерил на запястье, не снимая отцовских, удовлетворенно кивнул и поднял глаза на Соло:

— Спасибо. Красивые.

Соло почувствовал себя на седьмом небе. Курякину правда нравилось. Хотя, конечно, тот очевидно был смущен. Черт знает, чем: не то тем, что Соло во всю развлекается воровством, не то столь откровенными ухаживаниями.

— Не за что, — Соло посмотрел, как Илья убирает подарок в чемодан — Чопард, можно было ставить, тоже там, — и указал на книгу:

— Это тоже.

— Что «тоже»? — нахмурился до этого сиявший, как новый пятицентовик, Курякин.

— Тоже тебе. Я пока сам «Тихий Дон» читаю. Русский подтянуть решил. А ты это пока пролистай.

Курякин напрягся — аж желваки на скулах заходили.

— Опять про это?

Соло сделал вид, что не понял.

— Про что?

Ясно было, что Курякин слово «гомосексуализм» в жизни не произнесет — не по причине его многосложности, конечно.

— Ни про что, — буркнул Илья после нескольких секунд борьбы с собой. У Соло на мгновение появилось четкое, почти осязаемое предчувствие — сейчас ему все зубы пересчитают прямо вот этой вот книжкой. Но Илья книгу взял, сказал сухое «спасибо» и недвусмысленно — способен ли он вообще был на двусмысленные слова и действия? — выпроводил Соло из комнаты.

Опус Мисимы Курякин дочитал уже к следующему городу. Соло видел, как меняется лицо напарника по мере продвижения к финалу книги: с каждым днем морщины на лбу Ильи становились все глубже, будто размышления на тему судьбы и увлечений главного героя раз за разом проходились тупым карандашом по челу никогда не знавшего сомнений советского шпиона. Илья мрачнел, почти не разговаривал, на новенькие раритетные Рэйвиль-Бланкпейн посмотрел так, словно из них сейчас, как греки из деревянного коня, полезут враги советский власти.

— Не нравятся? — Соло постарался выглядеть больше расстроенным, чем напуганным, и встал так, чтобы уклониться от удара в случае чего. Руки Курякина опасно дрожали.

— Нравятся, — почти прорычал Курякин. Соло чувствовал, что по спине бегут мурашки. Видимо, перегнул. Ой, что сейчас будет. Ой.

— Хватит дарить мне ворованные часы.

У Соло так резко отлегло от сердца, что он чуть было не ляпнул: «А, то есть, книга нормально идет?», но вовремя себя одернул и улыбнулся так, как не улыбался бы, если Кеннеди вдруг вручил бы ему письменное разрешение обчистить Метрополитен-музей.

— Да ладно, я же от большой любви, Илья, — вкрадчиво сказал Соло. Раз не взорвался, можно додавить. — И только чтобы сделать тебе приятное.

Курякин на слове «любовь» странно закашлялся, на «приятное» — покраснел. Вот он, подумал Соло, героически-алый флаг коммунистической России. Весь страх испарился, будто и не было его, и Соло доверительно положил ладонь на плечо Курякина:

— Я тебе новую книгу уже приготовил, кстати.

Курякин посмотрел на него глазами испуганного ребенка, которому пообещали знатную порку в это и в следующее воскресенье — чисто в профилактических целях. Хотя голос его всё равно прозвучал угрожающе.

— Шолохова когда вернешь?

— Скоро, — пообещал Соло. — Я почти закончил.

В серо-голубых глазах Курякина мелькнул светлый, как будущее Советов, огонек надежды.

«Исповедь маски» Соло получил назад через пару дней. Курякин каким-то образом нашел его в кафе в центре города, сел на стул напротив и, озираясь по сторонам, будто за ним хвост, вытащил из внутреннего кармана куртки книгу. Соло был уверен, что придется стрелять по преследователям, уже даже за пистолетом полез, а тут всего лишь книжка.

— И тебе доброго дня, — Соло забрал книжку, пролистал — мало ли, вдруг большевик пометки какие оставил — и подозвал официантку: — Чай. Крепкий. И лимон.

Курякин вздохнул, стянул кепи и посмотрел исподлобья:

— Странные у тебя книги, Соло.

— Отличные книги, — улыбнулся Соло, — мне нравятся. Думал, тебе тоже понравятся.

— Это чем же?

Так, пальцы не стучат, желваки не ходят, глаза не горят, как фары запорожца. Соло чувствовал себя заклинателем змей и укротителем тигров одновременно.

— Грустные, — неожиданно выдал Курякин. — Всех героев очень жалко.

Наполеон Соло никогда за словом в карман не лез, но тут только рот приоткрыл. Наверняка, выглядел ужасно глупо. Грустные? Нет, конечно, не веселые, но Соло ожидал другого определения из уст Курякина. А тот вдруг продолжил:

— Правда, сердце щемит даже, — ляпнул и вдруг будто осознал, что не только забрало поднял, но и нагрудник снял, потому собрался весь, подтянулся и замолк. Соло пару раз медленно моргнул, приходя в себя, а потом понял — пора переходить в более активное наступление. Тут у Курякина не очередная, сто сорок пятая, красная кнопка. Тут у Курякина и правда болевая точка, путь к той самой загадочной русской душе, про которую Соло до этого был прилично так наслышан, а теперь вот смог узреть ее — хоть кусочек.

— Илья, — Соло налил из принесенного чайника чаю в чашку, положил туда два кусочка сахара и две лимонные дольки, подвинул все это адское месиво к Курякину, — тебя тронуло? Что конкретно?

— Ничего не тронуло, — Илья взял чашку, даже не достал ложку и сделал большой глоток, а потом вдруг посмотрел так, что у Соло ком в горле встал: — Верни Шолохова, а?

— Я его еще не дочитал, — почти не соврал Соло. Он его и не начинал, так и перекладывал вместе с трусами из чемодана в очередной шкаф и обратно. Курякин шумно вздохнул:

— Тебе что, правда нравится?

Соло посмотрел на Илью — красивого, смелого, с глазами, в которых все надежды русского народа — и кивнул:

— Очень.

Курякин вдруг привстал, перегнулся через стол, обнял Соло совершенно по-медвежьи и горячо выдохнул прямо в ухо:

— Я так рад, товарищ.

Соло только удивленно похлопал «товарища» по спине. Вот это да. Пошатнулась Спасская башня. Опасно накренилась даже.

Курякин стал странно на него поглядывать, и от этих взглядов Соло делалось не по себе. Так Курякин не смотрел на Габи, тут не было этого восхищения аккуратной фарфоровой статуэточкой. Нет, Курякин смотрел на Соло так, словно у них на двоих какая-то тайна была. Соло, конечно, догадывался, что за тайна, но почему-то начал побаиваться. Мало ли, что за медведь спит в этом русском. Говорят, еще не все итальянцы, попавшиеся ему в туалете, из больницы вышли. Может, Курякин отвлекающий маневр готовит? А сам скоро ему голову отвернет за прозрачные намеки.

Но Соло был не из трусливых. И потому «забыл» в один прекрасный день «Комнату Джованни» на самом видном месте, решив, что это будет отличной проверкой, правильным ли путем все идет. Если Курякин сам книгу возьмет, без указаний и предложений, то лед тронулся.

Курякин книгу взял.

Через три дня, когда Соло, уже в халате и пижаме лежал на постели поверх одеяла и бархатной тряпочкой начищал шикарные Патек Филипп — чтобы ни пятнышка перед завтрашним вручением, — в дверь постучали. Конечно, никто не мог постучать, кроме Курякина — Габи спала в своем номере этажом ниже и видела, наверное, уже десятый сон. Но Курякин всегда стучал как сама судьба: отрывисто, громко — не перепутаешь. А тут только осторожное «тук-тук».

— Да? — Соло отложил часы, сунул руку под подушку, почувствовал знакомую прохладу пистолета. Но в комнату все-таки вошел Курякин — лохматый, словно пытался себе волосы выдрать, нахмуренный и с книгой под мышкой, — посмотрел внимательно на Соло, потом — на подушку. Соло руку тут же вытащил.

— Илья?

Курякин кашлянул в кулак, переступил с одной ноги на другую.

— Я тут дочитал.

Соло пожалел, что отпустил пистолет. «Комната Джованни» — это уже тяжелая артиллерия. Вдруг что не так пошло, и придется отстреливаться, прыгая в окно?

— И?

Взгляд Курякина пугал. Нет, никакой ярости в нем не было, напротив — нежность какая-то в них блестела, всеобъемлющая, бесконечная, неизбежная. Девятый вал нежности. И от этого Соло стало не по себе.

— Часы опять? — Курякин заметил поблескивающий Патек. Соло настороженно кивнул. Сейчас он ему этот Патек затолкает так глубоко, что Байкал лужицей до щиколотки покажется.

— Да. Хотел утром тебе отдать, — Соло посмотрел на пальцы — не дрожат, на скулы — все спокойно. И все-таки чувствовалось в воздухе напряжение, исходящее от Курякина — словно под высоковольтной линией сидишь.

— Хорошие часы, — сказал Курякин. — Правда, мне их уже скоро класть некуда будет.

Соло, конечно, хотел сказать «так ты их носи, а не складируй», но потом подумал и решил, что столько часов за раз не наденешь, да и отцовские Курякин не снимет — разве что вместе с рукой. Дороги они ему.

— Соло, я сказать хотел кое-что, — Курякин шагнул к кровати, и Соло вдруг, сам от себя того не ожидая, вскочил на ноги. Курякин замер, вопросительно поднял брови.

— Что сказать хотел? — Соло улыбнулся. Не нравилось ему все это, ох как не нравилось. Но нельзя подавать виду.

— Я… — начал было Курякин, но то ли английский забыл, то ли еще что-то случилось в его загадочном русском мозгу, и выдал единственное русское слово, который Соло знал совершенно точно: — Блядь.

У Соло уже зубы заболели от улыбки. Курякин аккуратно положил книгу на одеяло, погладил ремешок Патек Филипп и вдруг взял обеими ладонями лицо Соло — здоровенными, как Западно-Сибирская равнина, и горячими, как черт знает что.

— Илья? — неуверенно протянул Соло, но на всякий случай начал поднимать руки — чтобы вывернуть Курякину запястья, если тот вздумает начать откручивать ему голову.

— Хороший ты, Соло, — сказал Курякин и со всего размаху Соло поцеловал. Крепко так — чуть челюсть не сломал, — сухо, истошно прямо поцеловал. Как в старых фильмах.

Странная штука — эта русская душа, думал Соло, пока Курякин его целовал. И странные они, эти русские. Целоваться любят, а не умеют.

С той ночи Соло перестал подсовывать Курякину книги и дарить часы. Зато начал учить целоваться.

«Тихий Дон» так и остался жить в ящике для нижнего белья.


End file.
